Untitled Documentary
by Anne O. Nimus
Summary: Just some documentary on why people like such characters. That's why it's untitled! To learn more about this story, read and review. No flames please!


Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me. They all belong to their own respective creators.

Author's note: This documentary has no purpose at all. I just wrote it because I wanted to know if the reasons for liking such characters are reasonable enough to say that they/he/she/it is/are your favorite character/s. 

# Untitled Documentary: by Anne O. Nimus

Do you, the readers of this little documentary I cooked up, have a favorite character? I guess you will be answering yes. I will be rarely hearing no's from the crowd I'm sure. Maybe I won't hear a no at all. But, anyway, the purpose for writing such a documentary is to see if your reasons for liking this certain character are reasonable enough.

For my fellow Earthlings who are familiar with the game "Final Fantasy 8", here are the reasons why some of the people I asked like them. We take Squall for example. They find Squall cute and cool. We have Seifer, who by the way will be celebrating his birthday on December 22. They say that Seifer is cool. The same description goes with Irvine. They think he's cute and cool. As for the mature looking Ms. Trepe, they also find her cool. And they say that she's one of the coolest characters they know.

And we have "Yu Yu Hakusho". They like Yusuke because he's cool and full of action. They like Kurama because he's kind and cute. But they like him as a youko more because they say he has a better attitude. (That's about what I got for this show.)

As for those "Dragon Ball Z" fans out there, do not despair. Trunks they tell me is cool and cute and smart. And they like Gohan (as a kid) because he is innocent looking and awesome. For Pan fans out there, they like her because she is really cool and awesome.

"Ruruoni Kenshin" here we come! We have Aoshi because they say that he is cool. As for Sano, they say he's cool, kawaii, and has great fighting skills. Misao they say is cool too. And last but not the least, Kenshin they say is better than Sano and is very cute in SD.

Trowa and Wufei, two characters from the well-known "Gundam Wing" are mentioned because they say that Mr. Barton is kawaii and cool, while super cool goes for Wufei.

Let me inform you that "Fushigi Yuugi" is the last part of this "favorite character" thing. Now, they like Chichiri because he's cool, the twins because they're adorable, nice and kawaii, Tasuki because he's better than Sano and he's also kawaii, and surprisingly one of the twins who is Suboshi is told to be so human. You know, like us who are not perfect beings? They also like his team-up with Yui.

Well, that ends the little run through with the characters, but not with this documentary. Let me inform you that no one, not one soul, knows who my favorite characters are. Not even Anne O. Nimus. Do you get what I mean? I'll explain. You see, going back to the reasons why they are their favorite characters, I noticed familiar word, which have been repeated over and over again. And I dared not continue the others. Basically, I don't have a reason reasonable enough to tell people why I have, for example, a favorite character. I don't find cute or cool reasonable enough to tell people that they are my favorite characters. Sure I like this character, I find this character cute and all, but I don't consider that character my favorite character. I need a deeper explanation why I like that character. If you take a look at why they like Kurama in youko form, you'll see that it is written there that he has a better attitude. I ask you, why do you say he has a better attitude? You answer something, well then, why? I need a detailed explanation on why you like them not simply because they're cute and cool and all. That's why I don't have any favorite character. I do not have a detailed explanation on why I will have this character to be my favorite character. I find those above reasons too shallow. They're just too shallow for me. Hey, consider me a psychologist, but, really, they're just too shallow. 

I will end here now. This is just my point of view so don't get offended okay? There you have it. These reasons were more of descriptions of the characters I should say. Anyway, till next time! Hope you like your characters!!


End file.
